The Mind Game
by Dragonfly-Moonlight
Summary: based off of a picture by Megu. Naraku hatches a new scheme to defeat Inuyasha. Rated for hints of rape and physical abuse.


WARNING!

This story contains some scenes not suitable for people under the age of 18. Mature readers ONLY! Full story can be read at size=1 width=100% noshade>Around him, the reddish-violet miasma swirled in lazy, violent patterns, shrouding the castle in darkness and keeping prying eyes and noses away. In his hand he held a gold-tinted chalice filled with a dark, bloody red liquid, steam rising from the edges. Kanna stood in front of him, her mirror showing him his intended target, courtesy of his poisonous insects. Naraku smirked as he idly swirled the liquid around, careful not to spill any. After the trouble he had gone through just to make it, he wasn't about to let any of it go to waste. A single drop of it could render a person as helpless a newborn kitten, which was what had attracted Naraku to the potion in the first place. 

"It won't be long now," he purred at the mirror. "Not long at all before you are mine."

He licked his lips in anticipation. It had taken him some time to find and create the potion that would ultimately bring his victim to him. The potion itself had been all but forgotten, the ingredients having become rare as well with only one more remaining, but he had also waited fifty years for the Shikon no Tama to reappear. He could wait a little while longer. Naraku sent out a silent message to his second incarnation, Kagura.

"Yes, Naraku?" the wind demoness stuck her head in. Naraku smiled at her promptness as he looked at her. Of course, she had been waiting outside the door for him, but he chose to ignore that little fact.

"It's time to create a diversion," he stated. "You're to lead the taijiya and monk away from the village. Take Kohaku with you."

"What about the miko and Inuyasha?" Kagura raised an eyebrow at her, curiosity glancing in her eyes.

"The miko has just left the village. I will deal with Inuyasha."

"The potion must be ready then . . ."

"Soon, Kagura," he promised. "Very soon. Go."

"As you wish, Naraku," she bowed then stepped back out. He glanced at the potion then back at the mirror.

"Yes . . . Very soon . . . I just need . . . one . . . more . . . thing . . . And you will be mine for all eternity."

His laughter echoed throughout the entire castle.

888888888

Inuyasha heaved a heavy sigh then rested his chin on his arms. Kagome had just left for her own time not more than an hour ago but it had started to feel like an eternity to the hanyou. He hated it when she left for her own time, partly because of the time they wasted in having to wait for her but mostly because he _missed_ her.

"Moping won't bring Kagome back any faster, Inuyasha," Miroku's voice called out to him. Sango and Miroku had already started walking back to the village, Shippou in tow. The hanyou flattened his ears and growled. Granted, the monk was right but that didn't mean Inuyasha had to like it or admit it.

"Shut up, Miroku!" he snarled. "Just . . . mind your own damn business!"

He thought he heard Sango tell the monk to leave him alone but he wasn't sure. His attention had focused itself, once more, on the well and to the world that lay beyond it. Idly, he wondered if he'd truly be able to get away with living in Kagome's time. She had told him once that covering his ears wouldn't be a problem and it hadn't. Her mother had stuck what they'd called a baseball cap on his head on more than a few occasions, explaining his hair and eyes away whenever someone asked. But there were no youkai to fight. Everything in her world was stone and metal, and dirty air. And she always went on about how important her "education" was. Compared with everything that she had learned, he felt very inadequate. He heaved another sigh. He just wasn't sure anymore.

A light breezed picked, blowing from the direction of the village. On that breeze came a familiar scent, one that sent a shiver down his spine and raise the hairs on the back of his neck. He got to his feet, his eyes narrowed and his hand on the hilt of the Tetsusaiga.

"Kagura," he growled then started running for the village. The wind changed direction, coming from the direction of the Goshinboku tree, and he halted. Naraku's scent came from the new direction. He hesitated for a moment. His friends needed him to help fight Kagura off but at the same moment he couldn't allow Naraku to attack them from behind. Inuyasha shook his head. He had no choice. He had to meet Naraku head on.

'I just hope that they'll understand,' he told himself as he ran into the forest named after him. 'In fact, I know that they will.'

Inuyasha slowed himself down as he neared the tree that he'd been pinned to for fifty years. Naraku's stench had become stronger but not overpowering. Keeping his senses at their most alert, he gazed out of the corner of his eyes, approaching the tree with trepidation.

"You've arrived," came Naraku's silky smooth purr. Inuyasha's hand instinctively went to the Tetsusaiga's hilt, though he saw no sign of the dark hanyou. "No need for that, Inuyasha. It's just you and me."

"Show yourself, you bastard," Inuyasha demanded, being wary of any trap that might have been set for him. "Or are you too much of a coward to face me?"

"As you wish, Inuyasha."

Naraku stepped out of the shadows, holding a strange looking object in his left hand, and several tentacles sprang forth, knocking him off his feet. Inuyasha quickly scrambled to his feet, only to land flat on his back once again and getting the breath knocked out of him. Each of his ankles had a tentacle wrapped around it. He slid towards the other hanyou. More tentacles grabbed at him, pinning his wrists and wrapping around his waist, arms, and thighs. Naraku lifted him so that their noses practically touched. Inuyasha finally managed to let out a low growl and started to struggle to free himself.

"Bastard . . ."

"Tut tut," the dark-haired man smirked, flicking Inuyasha's nose then applying more pressure with his tentacles. Inuyasha felt the pain in his wrists and ankles. It became a little difficult to breathe. "You came here of your own accord, Inuyasha. You have no one to blame but yourself for what happens next."

Another tentacle sprang forth and slid its way around his neck, immobilizing his head and clamping around his mouth, effectively silencing any retort that he might have had. Naraku reached for him. Crimson eyes gleamed at him maliciously.

"Definitely only yourself to blame," he murmured. He brushed Inuyasha's hair out of his face with his free hand. Inuyasha felt a slight tug on his scalp as Naraku pulled out a single, silvery strand. He dangled the strand over the strange object, which Inuyasha soon recognized as a cup of some sort – steam rising from the inside indicated as much – then he let it a drop. Inuyasha growled as best he could, causing Naraku to smirk at him once more.

"And now for the _final_ touch," Naraku cooed. The tentacle slid away from his mouth only to be replaced by Naraku's lips and tongue. Inuyasha's eyes widened and tried to pull away. However, Naraku's tentacles kept him in place.

Teeth grazed his lower lip, suddenly sinking in and drawing blood. His captor sucked on his lip for several moments, drawing more blood from him then pulled away, licking away the flecks that had dribbled nearly all the way to his chin. Rage flared within him.

"Bast . . . bastard," he panted.

"Keep talking like that," Naraku chuckled, his hand snaking its way to the back of Inuyasha's head. He gave a hard yank, dipping Inuyasha's head back. "You have no idea as to how much that drives me wild, Inuyasha. Now be a good puppy and drink."

The strange cup pressed against his lips as a slender tentacle slapped itself front of his nose. Inuyasha gasped for air, swallowing the liquid in his efforts to breathe. Something hitting the ground greeted his ears and he slumped forward, his chest heaving. His lungs were on fire and he desperately, greedily sucked in as much air as he could. A hand stroked his chin, lifting his head up. Heated lips smashed against his mouth once more. The tentacle around his waist loosened, the tip finding its way to the inside of his hakama and worming its way down. Inuyasha shuddered in revulsion against the touch, his heart racing in anger and fear.

"Hate me, Inuyasha," Naraku whispered. "Hate me for what I'm going to do to you . . . Hate your friends for falling into my trap. Hate the miko for leaving you here. But most of all, hate yourself for allowing everything to happen. You're mine now . . ."

Pain shot through him as Naraku lowered him to the ground, the tentacle jerking on his shaft . . .

--

Inuyasha awoke with a start, sweat beading down his forehead. His skin crawled with a thousand insects and he scrambled to his feet, backing up until he hit a solid wall and looking around wildly.

There were four figures sitting in the room, all of them looking at him concern. The larger one moved towards him, a hand outstretched. To him, however, it appeared to be a tentacle, and he bared his fangs, growling. It automatically retreated.

"Inuyasha? Are ye all right?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes the moment he heard Kaede's voice, instantly relaxing. He slumped against the wall, breathing heavily.

"Inuyasha?"

"I'm all right," he finally managed to choke out. "Just . . . just had a bad dream . . .That's all."

"Must have been really bad if you're baring your fangs to attack," Miroku commented, his tone dripping with a bit of sarcasm. Inuyasha would have replied back but the tension he'd felt upon waking had dissipated completely, leaving him cold and more than a bit shaky on the inside. He really didn't trust himself to speak.

"What happened?" he finally ventured to ask. He vaguely recalled catching Kagura's scent on the wind and running to join his friends in the fight. Then another scent had caught his attention, a scent he couldn't ignore. Beyond that, however, his memory grew hazy and dim. He closed his eyes. They ached as if a thousand hammers were beating on his temples.

"Kagura attacked," Sango replied softly. "She had Kohaku with her. Oddly enough, no one got hurt in the battle. It felt like . . . it felt like she was trying to distract us from something . . . We sent Shippou and Kirara to find you when you didn't show up right away. We thought for sure that you'd have picked up on her scent and been right there."

"I was on my way . . . but I detected something else . . . Something more dangerous," he whispered, rubbing his temples. The ache wouldn't go away.

"_Hate your friends for falling into my trap . . ."_

"Ye don't look so good, Inuyasha," Kaede interrupted. "What exactly happened to ye out in the forest?"

"In the forest?" he echoed. Slowly, he opened his eyes . . . then wished he hadn't. His vision blurred. He could barely make out the shapes of his friends.

"_Hate me for what I'm going to do to you . . ."_

"Aye," the old miko nodded. "That is where we found you."

"Your lips were blue," Shippou added.

"And you were deathly pale," Sango nodded. "For a moment there, we thought we'd gotten there too late."

"Did Kikyou attack you?" Miroku inquired. All hints of sarcasm had left him. He sounded genuinely concerned.

"No . . . It wasn't Kikyou . . ."

"Then who, Inuyasha?" the monk persisted. "Who could have attacked you to leave you in the condition that you were?"

He winced as he tried to remember what had happened. The pounding in his head had grown worse as they had talked. A small whimper escaped him.

"I don't know . . . I don't remember . . ." he moaned, his head lolling forward. He felt feverish, as if a fire had begun to consume his flesh, but he felt cold as well, as though ice had formed in his veins, despite the heat. Inuyasha grasped the top of his head with hands, rocking back and forth on his heels. Snippets of images danced before him, words mocking him. An invisible arm wrapped around him while a hand stroked the back of his head. Naraku whispered in his ear.

"_But most of all, hate yourself for allowing everything to happen . . . You're mine now."_

_Pain shot through him as Naraku lowered him to the ground, the tentacle jerking on his shaft and shoving its way into him. Both motions were enough to make him sick. He squirmed underneath the dark hanyou, desperate to get out of his clutches. Naraku brushed his tongue along his lips then shoved it into Inuyasha's mouth. The tentacles holding his ankles moved so that Naraku could rest comfortably between his legs. After a few moments, he broke the kiss then smiled._

"_Soon, Inuyasha," he promised, licking the side of his cheek. "Soon . . . I'll come back and finish what I've started. And you'll come running to me, begging me to stop but wanting more. Deny everything that has happened. Deny that you _want_ me to continue this little assault. You won't be able to help yourself. Until then . . . keep begging me to stop. I can guarantee that I won't."_

_Inuyasha felt his back arch as hot and cold washed over him. His eyes rolled back and he remembered no more._

"Stop it," he whispered, his entire body trembling. The images he was seeing, they weren't real. They couldn't be real. Naraku's laughter echoed in his mind.

"Inuyasha, are you all right?" Hands landed on his shoulders, pulling him away from the wall and shoving him onto a futon. Waves of fire and ice coursed through him, and he couldn't stop trembling, no matter how much he willed his body and mind to stop.

"Lady Kaede, he's burning up!"

"He's shivering like he's freezing, though!" Shippou exclaimed, his normally high-pitched voice sounding muffled to the inu hanyou.

"Quickly! Get him covered up!" Sango ordered. Immediately, blankets and furs were piled on top of him and his head lifted up. A small cup with mint tea was pressed to his lips.

"Inuyasha, drink this," Kaede commanded. "'Tis something to help you sleep."

The hot liquid had already gone down his throat before he could even protest, and he slipped into a fitful slumber.

888888888

Naraku smiled as he felt Inuyasha's descent into slumber. His encounter with the natural-born hanyou had gone rather well. Better than he had expected, if he were to be honest with himself.

"What to do with him first," he murmured to himself before his grin got wider and a little more malicious. Naraku carefully eased himself out of his clothes, knowing that neither Kanna nor Kagura would disturb him for quite some time. Once every article of clothing had been shed, he lay on his back and closed his eyes, concentrating all of his thoughts on Inuyasha.

"There is no escaping me, Inuyasha," he purred. "Even in the event of my death, you won't ever escape me."

He wanted Inuyasha. He wanted the hanyou so badly he could taste his flesh and his blood in his mouth. Delicious little shivers danced down his spine as he envisioned the hanyou underneath him, his unwilling partner, writhing in pleasure and agony . . .

888888888

"NO!"

Inuyasha sat straight up, his breathing coming in great rents and his forehead soaked. His entire body trembled violently at the nightmare he'd just had.

'No way. It isn't possible . . . No way I'd ever let that bastard do that to me! Not now, not ever!'

"Inuyasha, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Miroku," he rasped out, his cheeks growing hot from embarrassment. Just how long had Miroku been watching him? He fought back a moan then fell backwards, curling up on his side so that his back faced the monk. Pain had stabbed in his abdomen.

"Are you sure you're all right, Inuyasha?" the monk inquired. "You were having quite the nightmare a few moments ago."

"I don't want to talk about it," he ground out.

"_You won't be able to resist me forever, Inuyasha. When the time comes, I will call for you and you will come."_

"No," Inuyasha whimpered. "Just leave me alone."

"Inuyasha?" Miroku's hand rested on his shoulder, causing him to jerk away. His skin still crawled after what he had dreamt about..

"Don't . . . touch me . . ."

Miroku retracted his hand.

"What happened to you, Inuyasha?" he inquired. "You've been out of it for an entire day, burning with a fever, and now that you're awake, you're on edge . . . More so than usual."

"I don't know, Miroku," he whispered. "I don't remember."

"Does it have anything to do with the dream you were having?"

Inuyasha stiffened but said nothing. What could he say? For all he knew, that _was_ his problem.

"Talk to me, Inuyasha," Miroku persisted. "What's going on? Why are you having these dreams? . . . Did Naraku ambush you in the forest?"

His eyes widened and his breathing became heavier. He wanted to deny that Naraku could have gotten the best of him in a one-on-one battle, that it would be nearly impossible. Yet he couldn't. There was a hint of truth in the question.

"I . . . I don't know," he finally confessed. "He could have . . . I just don't know anymore."

"This isn't helping, Inuyasha . . ."

"And what the hell would?" he exploded, sitting back up and turning to glare at the monk. "How many times do I have to tell you? I DON'T REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED!"

"I know, Inuyasha," the monk sighed. "I just had hoped . . ." He paused for a moment, his expression becoming thoughtful. "Perhaps we're going about this in the wrong way . . ."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. His breathing had become calmer but his mind had not. "Where are you going with this?"

Instead of answering him, Miroku got to his feet and exited the hut. Inuyasha blinked as he watched him go.

'That was odd,' he told himself.

"_Who cares, Inuyasha? We're alone now . . ."_

He shuddered as invisible hands started to roam all over him . . .

888888888

Naraku couldn't help but laugh as he gazed into Kanna's mirror. Several weeks had gone by since he'd poured the enslavement potion into Inuyasha, and the inu hanyou had become a walking bundle of nerves. He barely ate, barely slept, and his temper had become more waspish than usual, despite the young miko's attempts to soothe him. Everything was going according to his plan. However, he was becoming impatient. While Onigumo wanted Kikyou and still craved for her touch, he wanted Inuyasha, to taste him, to feel him writhing underneath him once more. He had long since grown weary of fantasizing.

"It's time, Inuyasha," he purred. "Time for you to heed my call. Kagura . . ."

"Yes, Naraku?" The wind demoness entered the room then bowed before him.

"Is everything ready for our . . . guest's arrival?" He licked his lips.

"Hai, Naraku."

"Good. Then let us retrieve him."

888888888

"Absolutely not!"

"But Inuyasha!" Kagome whined. "We need the help!"

Inuyasha shook his head, careful not to close his eyes. As much as he didn't want to deal with Kagome's little fits concerning Kouga, he was more concerned about remaining conscious. If he didn't sleep, then he didn't have to see Naraku in all his glorious nakedness nor feel the him having his way with him. Granted, his not sleeping hadn't stopped the thoughts of Naraku raping him from invading his mind, but they weren't as . . . vivid. But he couldn't tell any of them that. It was his problem and he knew how he wanted to deal with it. If he didn't sleep, he didn't sleep. His choice. And he knew why Kagome wanted Kouga and his two wolf pals around. So he _could_ sleep.

"Inuyasha, I have to agree with Kagome," Sango interceded.

"Of course, you would," he snorted. "You always do."

"You're _exhausted_, Inuyasha," Kagome stated firmly. "Kouga's _staying_ so you can finally get some sleep."

"Then I'm _not_ staying," he snapped, ignoring Kouga's pleased expression. "I don't need that wimpy wolf to protect me!"

"You need to sleep!" she shot back. "And you _will_ sleep, even if we have to knock you out!"

"Like hell you will," he growled. He eyed them warily, backing away. Each one could easily catch up with him. Kagome had her 'sit' command, Kouga had the two jewel shards in his legs, Sango had Kirara . . . still, he'd find a way to manage.

"Why don't they just let him drop from exhaustion?" someone whispered.

"It would be easier," a second voice agreed.

"They can't do that and you know it," Kouga turned to glare at his compatriots. "Mutt-face here obviously hasn't slept in six weeks. We came here to help out Kagome and that's what we're going to do." He turned and flexed his right hand. "I'll see to it personally."

"Don't hurt him, Kouga," Kagome chided. "We just want him to get some sleep. That's all."

"Of course. Anything for you, Kagome," the wolf smiled then prepared to pounce on him.

"Leave him alone, Kouga," Miroku piped in suddenly. "Inuyasha has his reasons for not wanting to go to sleep. Don't you, Inuyasha?"

"Like what, Miroku?" Sango inquired. "What could he possibly hope to gain by not getting any rest at night?"

"I don't care what his reasons are!" Kagome declared, cutting off Miroku's reply. "He's not doing himself, or us, any good by keeping this up!"

"Kagome, please understand," Miroku started but she shook her head.

"No, Miroku. We've put up with for quite some time now. He needs to get some sleep!"

"Give it up, Miroku," Inuyasha finally interceded, feeling relaxed all of a sudden. "She isn't going to listen to what either you or I have to say about the matter. All that matters is for her to get her way on this situation." He turned his gaze to the girl from the future. "I'm sorry, Kagome, but I can't allow this to happen. If you want Kouga around to watch over you, fine. I'm not going to stop you. Not anymore."

With that, he took off, running as fast as he could before she could say the magic word that would bring him face down in the dirt.

888888888

"That's it . . . Come right to me, Inuyasha. I'm waiting."

Naraku placed himself in the middle of a nearby clearing that happened to be directly in Inuyasha's path. He felt the hanyou leaving his friends. Things were playing out better than what he could have imagined or hoped for. He thought for sure he'd have to find a way to call out the silver-haired man.

'But I don't have to. I just have to wait.'

His friends would follow behind the hanyou. Of that, Naraku had no doubts. And he couldn't wait to rub it in their faces about the trap that they had fallen into.

"Just a little closer, Inuyasha . . . Just a little closer and you will be completely mine."

888888888

"What has gotten into you, Miroku?" Sango demanded. "Can't you see how exhausted he is?"

"I am not blind, Sango," Miroku replied, watching the hanyou retreat from them. "I'm just as worried as you are. Maybe a little more so."

"Then why did you tell us to back off?" Kagome inquired.

"Because I believe he may be under a spell. Put on him by Naraku."

"What? How?"

Miroku sighed then perched himself on a nearby log. He had a bad feeling about letting Inuyasha out of sight, even with the wolf youkai around. Kouga snorted at his words but the youkai held his tongue.

"When Kagura and Kohaku attacked the village six weeks ago," he began. "We thought for sure that Inuyasha would join us and try to help wrest Kohaku away from the wind demoness . . ."

"But he never showed up," Sango nodded. "I remember . . . We sent Shippou and Kirara to go find him but after several moments, they relented in their attacks then left."

"Where was Inuyasha?" Kouga inquired.

"In the forest near the village," came the response. "By the Goshinboku tree. His lips were blue and he was deathly pale . . . but burning with a strange fever."

"A fever that consumed him for over a day," Miroku stated. "I watched over him during that time, and he kept tossing about, as if struggling against something or someone. Kept demanding for someone to stop. Stop what, I don't know, but he was definitely trying to defend himself against something. When he came to, he never told me of what he dreamt about and I didn't dare ask."

"Why was he in the forest?"

"He couldn't say anything for sure. Just that he _had_ detected Kagura attacking but then headed for the forest because something more dangerous was there," Sango finished.

"And if he was unconscious, it probably was. I . . ."

Kouga whirled around at that moment, growling in the direction that Inuyasha had run off in. A strong wind had picked up, rustling their clothes and their hair. Kagome's eyes followed the wolf's.

"I can feel the jewel shards," she murmured. "There's a lot of them . . ."

"Naraku," Kouga growled. "I can smell him."

"That's the same direction Inuyasha ran in," the taijiya pointed out. They quickly scrambled to grab their weapons, Kouga already running after the hanyou. Miroku took off after the wolf, trying to shake off the apprehension of not finding his friend.

'I've got a funny feeling we're heading for a trap . . .'

888888888

"Time to wake up, Inuyasha," a husky voice purred in his ear. A tongue traced its way from the tip of his furry ear to the base then up the other side back to the tip. "You've been asleep for two and a half days now."

"Hnnn?" His eyes felt incredibly heavy. He felt exhausted, like he hadn't slept in several weeks. A weight had settled itself on his hips while a pair of strong hands pinned his wrists. Yet he didn't struggle. It didn't even register that someone sat on top of him. He wondered how long it had been since he'd gotten any sleep.

'You haven't slept in several weeks,' a little voice whispered to him. 'Go back to sleep.'

"Wake up. You're going to miss all the fun if you don't."

That voice . . . He knew that voice.

"N-naraku . . ." His eyes fluttered open and he struggled to keep them open. He couldn't stay asleep. Not with his enemy so close.

"That's right," came the sultry tone. "And it's time to wake up, Inuyasha. I don't want you to miss any of the fun."

"I don't care for your kind of fun, Naraku," Inuyasha spat, fully awake at this point. His heart had begun to race, making his blood flow faster.

"Sure you do," Naraku smirked. The crimson-eyed man bit the tip of his ear then settled for the junction of his neck. "Just as much as I have."

"No, I don't!" he snarled, gnashing his fangs at the man on top of him. "Get the hell off of me!"

"Awww," Naraku pouted mockingly. "I'm sure you don't mean that. In fact . . ." He licked Inuyasha's neck, "I know you don't mean that. Not after all of the reactions I've gotten out of you since we last met."

"Bastard . . ."

"How I love it when you say that," Naraku chuckled. "Say it again."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as one hand became free while Naraku's hand slithered its way from his shoulders down to his waist. With one tug, his obi came undone, loosening his hakama and allowing Naraku's hand to delve into the folds of the dark red fabric. His breathing became labored as the other hanyou's fingers grasped him by his manhood and its attachments, rolling them over and squeezing . . .

888888888

"Please . . . stop . . ."

The inu hanyou's eyes had rolled back in his head, and he whimpered on occasion. His entire body was covered in sweat, causing his silvery hair to cling to him tightly. Naraku allowed himself a tiny smile as Inuyasha feebly tried to push himself away, only to rest his head against Naraku's shoulder. They both panted from the exertion, Naraku from thrusting into the silver-haired hanyou and Inuyasha from pain.

"I'm not going to stop, Inuyasha," he moaned, kissing the youth. "Do you know why I'm not going to stop?"

"Because I'm the victim," came the whisper.

"That's right," Naraku purred, shivering as Inuyasha's claws ran down his arm. They drew small rivulets of blood. The scent of his own injuries spurred him on. He grasped Inuyasha's hips, grinding his member deeper and harder into the lithe frame. "That's it, Inuyasha. Fight back. Do what you can to try and escape me. _Be_ the victim."

Inuyasha whimpered as his back arched, his release spilling across Naraku's belly. Tears leaked from golden-amber eyes in shame and embarrassment. Naraku licked away the salt fluid, triggering his own release. When his seed finished spurting inside of Inuyasha, Naraku shoved the younger hanyou away. Inuyasha's body shuddered as he fought back the tears welling inside of him. Naraku smirked as he watched the inu hanyou's futile attempts. He knew that Inuyasha's tears were no longer real. They had ceased being real after the first week of captivity. But Naraku had enjoyed the tears, had constantly told Inuyasha that it was the victim's _duty_ to cry and beg, to retaliate back, and his conditioning had paid off for the most part. Inuyasha still struggled, still cried and pleaded with him to stop, but triggering the boy's release had become harder. He'd had to start using a single tentacle or his fingers, adding more pleasure and pain to their escapades. Even sucking on the lithe hanyou's member received the desired reaction. It added to Inuyasha's shame if he released, and Naraku loved it when the inu hanyou's cheeks were flame red, and his eyes downcast. He reached down and grabbed Inuyasha's rosary, dragging the boy to his knees. Inuyasha kept his head lowered.

"Clean me," he ordered, placing Inuyasha's head directly in front of his groin. He had never done this to the inu hanyou before, having Inuyasha take him in his mouth, and he expected a fight. In fact, Naraku _wanted_ him to fight. The more Inuyasha resisted, the more it added to his shame.

Inuyasha raised his head, his eyes shining dangerously. Tears still rolled down his cheeks, adding to the anger and hatred Naraku saw burning there.

"No," he growled lowly. "I will not. Clean yourself."

Keeping a tight hold on the rosary, Naraku slapped Inuyasha several times, stopping when crimson liquid dripped from Inuyasha's nose. If he had to bruise Inuyasha, he would.

"Clean me," Naraku commanded again.

"No . . ."

Again, he slapped Inuyasha until the boy bled more and large bruise began to form by his left eye. Naraku lifted Inuyasha's chin so that their eyes met.

"Clean me, Inuyasha, and be the good victim that you are," he whispered, his tone taking a dangerous edge. "You don't want to make me angry."

A tentacle came forth, making its way towards Inuyasha's mouth. Immediately, the silver-haired hanyou clamped his mouth shut and tried to scoot away. Naraku kept his grip tightened on the rosary, holding Inuyasha in place. The tentacle brushed against Inuyasha's lips.

"Do as I say, Inuyasha. Clean me. Are you going to keep resisting?"

"No," Inuyasha choked out. "I won't resist."

Naraku held on to the rosary, his crimson eyes on Inuyasha. A rosy red tongue emerged from Inuyasha's pale lips to touch the tip of Naraku's member. A chilling wave of pleasure coursed throughout him as Inuyasha continued to lick away the remnants of their joining, working his way down and around Naraku's hardening shaft.

"More, Inuyasha. Do to me . . . what I've done to you," he moaned, his head tilting back slightly. One of the inu hanyou's fangs scraped against a vein, and Naraku shuddered. His free hand stroked the top of Inuyasha's head, occasionally pinching a furry ear. Something warm and moist enveloped his aching member, a velvety tongue caressing its way from the base to the tip. Another moan escaped him as Inuyasha began to suck on him, as a newborn would on a teat. White spots danced before his eyes and he pulled on Inuyasha's silver locks as he released hard into the boy's mouth, forcing Inuyasha to swallow. As before, Naraku shoved Inuyasha away. The inu hanyou lay there, quivering. Naraku knelt next to him, stroking Inuyasha's cheek.

"Poor Inuyasha," he cooed. "No one has ever trusted you. Not even your so-called friends." His fingers went back to the rosary. "After all, if they did, they wouldn't leave this on you. Why don't they trust you, Inuyasha? Tell me that."

"Because . . ." Inuyasha heaved a ragged and tired sigh. "Because I'm hanyou . . ."

"That's right. Youkai hunt you. Do you know why?"

"Because I'm hanyou," came the answer again. "I am beneath them with my tainted blood."

"Very good, Inuyasha. Humans fear you. Do you know why?"

"Because . . . because I'm hanyou . . . an abomination to be rid of . . ."

Naraku smiled then kissed Inuyasha's forehead. The responses, like Inuyasha's tears, were conditioned, something he had told Inuyasha to say whenever he asked. Inuyasha probably believed them, deep down, but always fought against such beliefs. That's just how it went with hanyous.

"That's right. Now get dressed," he said, retrieving his own clothes. He'd held onto Inuyasha for long enough. It was time to cast the inu hanyou aside, as it were. Not that he wanted to but he'd seen the necessity behind releasing Inuyasha. The longer he kept Inuyasha in his palace and kept fucking him, the more indifferent and conditioned the boy became. And the game was no longer fun when if all of the tears, and all of the begging, became conditioned. Naraku wanted it be _real_. The more Inuyasha hated him, the more he liked it.

'Yes,' Naraku smirked, dressing himself. 'It's time to send him back to those pathetic friends of his. And when the time is right, I'll bring him back and fuck him all over again.' He glanced at the trembling hanyou next to him as Inuyasha slipped into his usual red hakama, white yukata, and red haori. 'Let the games begin.'


End file.
